Dispute, baisser, choc
by Cristal - Passions
Summary: Un jour paisible pour nos amis Autobots mais ça ne dura pas bien longtemps quand un petit robot jaune du nom de Bumblebee cherche une occupation et que l'occupation est d'embêter Prowl... et que Optimus face un malheureux accident. Nos cher Autobots vont-il avoir quand même leur journée de repos ? : OS


Ça aurait pu être une journée paisible : il n'y avait pas de crimes ou de désastres à ce jour, les criminels étaient soit en prison ou se cacher, et même les Decepticons étaient étrangement calme. Pour tous les Autobots, aujourd'hui c'était juste un jour pour se détendre. _\- Eh bien._ Optimus pensa en montant le volume. Pour une fois, il avait essayé de regarder la télévision. Bumblebee n'avait pas été vu depuis un certain temps, et Prowl commençait et finissait toujours sa journée avec une méditation. Prime avait vu ça comme une chance de voir ce qui se passait sur la planète. Un fracas en direction de la chambre de Prowl lui avait dit autrement.

 **Prowl** : BUMBLEBEE !

 **Optimus** : _Il soupira et pinça son arrête du nez entre deux doigts._ Génial. Qu'est-ce que le petit bot a fait cette fois ? _Il n'a pas eu à se le demander plus longtemps que le bruit d'une course poursuite se fît entendre en direction de la pièce principale lui alerta que Bumblebee arrivé a toute vitesse. Quelque secondes plus tard, le bot jaune entra dans la pièce et alla se recroquevillé derrière le divan pour être caché de la vue de Prowl._

 **Bumblebee** : Aidez-moi, chef ! _Demanda-t-il essayant une fois de plus la technique du chiot que Sari lui avait enseigné. Cette fois, ça ne fonctionner pas._

 **Optimus** : Tu sais Bumblebee, nous avons une journée tranquille, qui est une sur un millions maintenant que Megatron a été restauré, et tu embête Prowl ?

 **Bumblebee** : S'il te plaît ! _Maintenant, il gémissait, espérant que Primus le protège du cyberninja. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Optimus aille risquer sa carrosserie pour quelque chose que le bot est fait exprès._

Avant qu'il ne puisse donner sa réponse à Bumblebee, Prowl entra en force dans la pièce, le visage rougeoyant de rage. Bumblebee essaya de courir après l'avoir repérer mais ne pu allait bien loin, Prowl attrapa son col et le força à rester en place. C'est alors qu'Optimus remarqua la grande brèche dans l'épaule de Prowl, se souvenant du fracas venant de la chambre du ninja-bot. Il pourrait faire trois suppositions sur ce qui s'est passé et n'importe lesquels d'entre eux auraient été crédible.

 **Prowl** : A-tu du respect pour les autres ? _Râla-t-il presque en le grondant, laissant le bot et croisant ses bras._

 **Bumblebee** : Bien sûr que j'en est ! Je choisis juste de l'ignorer. _Dit-il en copiant l'action de Prowl, en croissant ses bras et de ricaner. Prowl frotta sa tempe, le début d'une douleur de sans processeur se fît bien sentir à la vue du comportement du petit bot jaune._

 **Prowl** : Donc, tu n'aurais aucun problème si j'entrais dans ta chambre et caser ta ... stéréo ?

 **Optimus** : _Il écouté les deux. Comme d'habitude, ils continueraient à discuter, en s'énervant jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les arrêtes._ Bon. Je vais dans ma chambre pour faire une sieste. _Il se leva juste au moment où Bumblebee commençait sa réplique et tenta de passer devant eux, puisqu'ils étaient juste devant lui. Cependant, quand il s'est retourné pour partir, Optimus accidentellement, heurta Prowl, en poussant le bot en équilibre et en avant._

 **Bumblebee** : N'ose pas toucher ma ...! _Silence. Un silence brutal. Presque soulagé, Optimus se retourna pour voir ce qui avait arrêté le raisonnement de Bumblebee cette fois-ci, seulement ses optiques s'élargirent au point de presque sortir de leurs orbites._

Prowl et Bumblebee étaient tous deux rouge, le coup accidentel du chef avait entraîné un baiser improvisé quand Prowl était tombé en avant, faisant taire efficacement le bot jaune et mettant fin à l'argumentation. Tandis que leurs deux transformateurs leur criaient de se détacher, aucun des deux ne pouvait forcer leur corps à réagir et à se détacher. C'est lorsque Optimus toussota maladroitement qu'ils se détachèrent, Bumblebee clignota des optiques en état de choc alors que Prowl rapidement tourna les talons et se précipita dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre.

Si Optimus avait la capacité de lire dans les esprits, il aurait été à la fois surpris et amusé par la pensée qui traverse les deux bots l'un énervé et l'autre embarrassés.

* * *

 _Fin !_


End file.
